


《冒险者和野心家》

by dblade0630



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblade0630/pseuds/dblade0630
Summary: -现代au，甜文
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, 源藏





	《冒险者和野心家》

1

源氏知道，半藏的野心从来都不小。

当然他的兄长同样也是个善于掩饰与伪装的人，只不过优秀的演技几乎透支了他的灵魂。年幼的时候他看着半藏引弓入弦，箭羽纷飞，任由濒死的野兔在他们脚边的土壤上喘息，他的哥哥蹲下身，神色未动的扼断了生灵最后的一丝吐息；等到他与半藏都过了而立之年，他的哥哥骑在一个墨西哥男人的胯上，牙齿里咬着鲜绿的胶囊，他手举着一把乌黑的格洛克，眯着自己乌棕色的眼睛，惊涛裂岸的声响从窄小的枪管里爆发，最终只有一整片黏腻的红色储蓄在源氏最后的记忆里。

他成熟的像是患着隐疾，足够得体大方，偏偏缺失着某种热情。

“你在想什么，弟弟。”野心家迈着步子走了过来，他袖扣上的双龙熠熠发光，源氏竟然觉得有点刺眼。

“在想你。”他回答的倒是毫不避讳。

贝加尔湖从来就不是一个适合游轮闲逛的地方，更何况“滴落者号”的暖气似乎总是跟不上人类对于寒冷的需求，源氏觉得秋日一来湖面就冷的像要凝结成盐块，漫天的黑色苍茫里倒是还能看见几艘仍未归航的帆船，沿岸的红松林却隔绝的越来越远。

“你把伊凡内奇那可怜的小子怎么样了，在你端了他的上司在圣彼得堡偷闲养身的老窝之后？”

“滴血教堂的神父收留了他，那个男孩。”半藏撇过头理了理自己的衣袖，他的嘴里抿着一口杜松子酒，闻上去有甘草和橙皮的淡香，“他会过得比以前更好，至少不用再为那些与他无关的交易洗黑钱了。”

“滴血教堂？”源氏皱着眉犹豫了一下，“那听上去可不像是个好名字。”

甚至还有点令人毛骨悚然，恰好能联想到一些广传于世的吸血鬼传说，或者乌头草盛放的狼人之夜，当然源氏知道现在可不是什么中世纪鬼怪派对，半藏即使是个足够心狠手辣的家主，也不会对弟弟类似撒娇般的请求置于不顾。

“你想到哪去了。”他的兄长无奈的笑了起来，“你十岁时就见到了那个五颜六色的建筑，还口口声声夸它就像个糖果堆砌的城堡一样。”

半藏的回答让源氏有些挂不住脸，他只能偏过身从经过的服务员手中拿过了一个红丝绒蛋糕，用细巧的银杯子装着，仰着头用厚厚的糖霜遮住自己泛红的脸颊。

“还是早点休息吧，源氏。”半藏抬起手腕看了看表，“后续的事情处理的差不多了，家族那边遣派了几个特使过来，我得趁这个晚宴结束前把他们打发走。”

“你就不怕回去后长老们又写个文书联名谴责你？”

“早就习惯了。”男人没有多过言语，他用手指梳着自己额前鸦羽般的头发，将它们撩至耳后，“十点四十，源氏，回去睡觉，别让我在游轮二楼看见你。”

“游轮二楼？”源氏咽了一口蛋糕模糊的问，“那是什么地方。”

“看来你还不知道。”他的兄长带着神秘的笑容直起身，临走前还拍了拍他的肩膀，“记得睡觉时关灯，还有，把房间的应急警报装置打开，游轮上保不准会出什么意外。”

“…………诶，等等，哥。”

“怎么？”半藏回过头挑了挑眉。

“你房间……把你房间的卡给我吧。”源氏与他四目相对，“我不想回去一个人睡了。”

穿着西装的男人蹙着很好看的眉头，他犹豫了一会儿还是从上衣内侧的口袋里掏出了金色的门卡，直直的塞到了源氏的手心里。

“晚安。”他倾着身子，将双唇印在弟弟的额头。

“晚安，我在那等你。”

源氏挥了挥手，他眼睁睁看着半藏的身影又消失在了自己的视线里。

2

游轮二楼是一个VIP免投币的游戏厅，当然还有着他总是玩不厌的《时间危机》。

Shit。

源氏坐在床上翻着关于滴落者号的硬卡纸简介，他揉着头承受着从登船开始就强烈无比的挫败感，好在今晚不会遇到太大的风浪让他头晕目眩，墙角的广播里也正恰当好处的播放着音乐厅的提琴演奏———卡萨尔斯的《鸟之歌》，小节暗哑的呜咽令他颇为不自在的翻了个身，开始不自觉的用手指盘算起他与半藏分开的光阴，不多不少，刚好十年，漫长的如贝加尔湖的堤岸，又短暂的像只在眨眼之间黄了一小簇梧桐，正如琴弦上一飞便是数十年的白鸟。

门被轻轻的打开了，半藏推开恰好够一人通行的缝隙将自己静悄悄的挤了进来。源氏愣了愣，他记得唯一的一张房卡在自己的手里，不过，他的兄长向来都有独特的开门技能，比如年幼时他在凌晨时分将刚打通第四关的《薇薇の冒险》存档后，回头便发现岛田的少主矗立在门框的阴影下，隔着月光露出淡漠到冰冷的脸庞。

“哥。”

“……你还没睡？”半藏有些惊讶的望向他，他背过身关上了房门。

“恩…”源氏从床上坐了起来，他抱着枕头，揉了揉自己黑色的头发，面向阳台的落地窗显然并没有完整的合上，几缕微凉的晚风吹的他脊骨发冷，于是他索性顺着床单褶皱的方向挪到了半藏身边。

“哥，别洗澡了，先睡觉吧。”

他的兄长身上有并不寡淡的酒香，比晚宴的时候更浓郁了一点，芳香的杏仁也许是甜味的安摩拉多，混合着辛辣的爱尔兰威士忌，不难想象游轮的酒保大概是翻转着手腕为这名来自日本的黑道家主调了几杯颜色火红的“教父”。

“你是想说……先‘做爱’吧？源氏？”末尾的语音轻佻，半藏对他的小心思显然琢磨的透底，他此刻一边解着衬衫的袖扣一边还不忘调笑着他的血亲。

“你到底对我渴求着什么，弟弟？”

一个荒谬的老问题，你在我身上每一次的宣泄是身体上纯粹理性的占有，还是灵魂深处热望不止的索求？爱情总是杂乱无章的，更不用提在背德之中孕育的苦涩之果了。

湖面开始结了一层冻霜，，窗户上都是湿漉漉的水汽。源氏恍惚了一会，他只能看着半藏脱下一件件衣物坐到他的身上，造价不菲的西装很是纠结的散落了一地，比喻起来倒是挺像一滩无疾而终的水洼。

“我在上面？”半藏抬了抬下巴，他神情傲慢，倒是让还裸着上身露着胸肌的源氏摆出了一个哭笑不得的表情。

“哥，你慢点，你都快四十的人了……”他顿了顿，又补充道，“当然你觉得在上面能够进的更深一点也没什么问题……”

“谁教你开的黄腔？”半藏嗤之以鼻。

“自己学的。”灵雀自豪的回答。

很快他就说不出话了。半藏脱下了他的裤子开始为他口交，湿热的口腔包裹住了干燥的柱身，沿着柔软的表皮一寸寸的碾磨着。源氏的阴茎还没有完全勃起，偏偏被突如其来的刺激弄得头晕脑胀，他的兄长技巧娴熟到令人发指，如果不是初夜那次干涩到令人痛的流下眼泪的交合，源氏或许要以为他为不少人干过这档子事。谁知道呢，比如有着一双蓝眼睛的慕尼黑军官，讲起家乡的语言时就像皱缩的椴树花，或者在右肩纹上一整个太阳系的地下情报所尤物，婀娜的后颈上串着几个水曜石打造的珠链。

他们都对岛田半藏示过爱，尝试着用一杯烈酒就能把这个神秘的东方男人骗上床，偏偏野心家的举止令人揣摩不透，他的嘴角扬着一整片的星光与隐喻，却恰到好处的把自己设身于局外，四周耸然而立的空气凝结成不化的冰柱，一百年的孤独都无法撼动他。

“嘶……”源氏突然扬起下巴，发出一声不妙的气音，“哥，别咬我……”

“你在走神。”半藏吐出他的阴茎，抹掉自己嘴角的一丝残液，他沿着源氏的腹部向上舔过一道水痕，蜿蜒的趴附到自己的至亲身上，“你在想什么，弟弟。”

“都说了，我在想你。”源氏叹了口气，他们之间究竟还要进行多少次这种没有营养的话题。

“在想我不在那十年你是不是和别人睡过。”

“你觉得呢？”半藏听上去并不开心，“我的床不是谁都能爬上来的。”

源氏突然想起来，他们曾经分开过十年的光阴。

十年前的一晚，半藏将枪口指向了源氏的眉心，血色燃烧的噼啪作响，他们早上一起做的意大利面条结成了硬质的粗面粉，滑稽的倒在了地上，几声尖锐的警报声成了七扭八歪的曲线，凄凉又乏力地爬行到很远的位置。

半藏说，源氏，你走，或者我走。

难道不能选择C吗？源氏还在咧着嘴，露出白色的牙齿。哥哥，我们一起走。

半藏没有回答他，他扣响了扳机，黑色的子弹穿过长长的隧道，穿过无人的雪地，变为唯一可以窥见的最后一抹亮银，源氏微笑着，他抹掉自己脸上诞生出的滚烫血痕。

好，我走。

他说的正义凛然，似乎即将去赶赴世界末日一般的悲壮。

“我开个玩笑的，哥哥。”短发的青年眨着眼睛，他又开始磨蹭着兄长的脸颊，嘴唇轻触着对方毛茸茸的短须，“别生气，我错了。”

“…………”

“哈，你说什么？”半藏似乎在刚才模糊的说了几个单词，但他的音节被埋在了年轻人宽阔的胸膛里。

“我说，润滑剂。”他的兄长面朝他伸出手，掌心里有股热度，语气还带着点咬牙切齿，“五秒之内找到它，否则你今晚就不要想进去。”

对不起。对不起。

源氏忙不迭的开始道歉，他手忙脚乱的从裤袋里翻出了一瓶用了一半的管状物体，上面花体肆意的洋文看上去好像是一个P开头的词语。他思忖了一会，该死，又是蜜桃味，把这些涂进去免不了会享受着一整晚甜腻腻的气息入眠，而这恰恰是他的兄长最不能忍受的一点。

“你是迷路了吗，源氏？”

“不，哥哥……我只是在想……我也许没有带套……”

这是岛田源氏今晚犯的第二个错误。

豪华游轮、湖景套房、雪梨熏香……但偏偏，要让半藏在带错润滑剂和遗忘安全套的情况下还能乖乖躺下被上显然是一件可能性为负数的事。来自黑道的年轻家主有着刚硬凌烈的耿直作风，他又恢复了以往一贯云淡风轻的表情，就差伸出手将还在地上奄奄一息的野兔扼杀在指骨之间，决绝又冷漠至极。

“哥，能不能……”

“不能。”半藏的拒绝果断无比。

“哥……”源氏又开始窝在他的脖颈处撒着娇，一只手贴合着他凹陷的腰窝在那里不深不浅的撩动，“十个晚上，整整十个晚上我都是一个人抱着枕头睡的，你总是有无数要见的人和要完成的事……而我只能一个人呆在房间等你，看着西伯利亚的新闻简报，那些胆大的冒险家们要去远东的悬崖下挖猛犸象遗骸，你不会也想把我派过去吧。”

他尽力装出委屈的语气，直到他听到半藏抚摸着他后颈长出的碎发，轻轻叹了口气。

“好吧，就这一次。”他的哥哥还是软下了声音，“但不准射在里面，我明天还要启程去海参崴，一批空弹匣将从北海航线运过来，混淆视听的一局，岛田需要人守在那里。”

“行。”源氏偷偷藏起自己兴奋的语气，他其实根本没有在意半藏的后半句说了些什么。

打开润滑剂的瓶盖时，半藏还是不自觉的皱了皱眉。他最讨厌的蜜桃味又一次的萦绕在了口鼻之间，刺鼻度甚至比上一次还更高了一点，满屋子飘满了如同身处热带雨林多水季里一样的甜香。

“忍一下吧，哥，只有这个了。”源氏将一些透明的液体淋在了自己的手指上，他摸索着熟悉的位置就要往里探进去，半藏突然拦住了他的手。

“我来。”

不容置喙的口气，像极了这个高高在上的野心家。

空气紧缩成一根弦的形状，绷紧着阔步而来就像岸边压低生长的芦苇，源氏暗暗吸了一口气，他正默念到第九十六条岛田家训，双眼因为过久的凝滞而有些干涩，他眨了眨眼，又很快的睁开，谁愿意错过眼前失不再来的美景呢？

即使已经无数次摸索过对方的身体，他还是乐衷于看见他的兄长面向他缓缓打开自己的模样。墨黑的头发一缕缕浸透在他肩膀之上的细汗里，发梢潮湿，垂下的水滴沉默的滞留在红褐色的乳尖。半藏有着一副火辣到几近色情的躯体，饱满的胸部形状难免引人遐思，比如那些一望无际的盆地草场，围着头巾的妇女似乎只要用一双足够娴熟的双手适当的挤压，就会再度的将其泌出甜美的乳汁。

醒醒，源氏，他是你哥，他可不生长在长满甜菜和小麦的东西伯利亚草原里。

“你在扩张着你自己，哥哥……”源氏伸出手，他触碰着男人瑟缩的指节，将已经被润滑剂所湿润的它更深的推入了对方滚烫的身体里，“喜欢被自己进入的感觉吗？”

“…………喜欢至极。”半藏启合着双唇，他的嘴角掠过一丝嘲意，“而你是个混蛋，源氏。”

“请原谅您的混蛋弟弟，他听不出这两者之间的因果关系。”

源氏藏着笑意，伴随着半藏的手指一起进入了他的体内，本该在身体深处运行的地火奔突成滚滚的熔岩，他竭力掩盖着自己想粗暴着四处翻滚的欲望，蜷曲着指尖依旧温柔的侵犯着半藏收缩不停的内壁，他们的手指缠绕在一起，成为打不开的死结，来自两人不规则的律动淹没了年长者腹部缓缓上升的地平线，他在被自己操着，又在被他的弟弟同时同刻的贯穿着，一刹那间叫嚣成喧闹的欲望埋葬了他，这不是他们的第一次了，却依旧像初夜那样令人心悸，又令人畏惧。

“哥哥，可以了吗？”

源氏把他轻柔的放置在自己的怀抱里问他，他在半藏的耳边呼出呢喃的鼻音。哥哥，哥哥，我想进去。冒险家善于伪善的谎言，他安慰着半藏的唇角，又似乎用尽了生命一般的给予他窒息般的吻，他们赤裸的身体相叠，一切都源于一场华丽的表演。

“……先把……先把你的手拿出去……”半藏间歇的从吻里吐着细碎的语言，他依旧莫名的喜爱着源氏总是小心翼翼的探询，尽管灵雀在年轻时的爱往往是与此相反的，他们残忍的彼此伤害，又彼此掠夺，在数日未见的某个午后，藏匿在随时有人经过的巷道，源氏在鲜血与枪火里咬噬着他的龙纹，他进入的同时只有已经变为麻木的痛感，还有钢铁丛林间破碎的雀音。

“我怕伤到哥哥。”源氏软糯的回答着，“如果还没到的话我可以再帮你扩张几分钟，就当是一次前列腺按摩。”

“闭嘴，源氏。”半藏瞪了他一眼，“把你那玩意给我捅进来然后赶紧结束这次夜间活动，否则我就废了它。”

他意有所指，纤细的脚踝还装作不经意的划过源氏硬的发疼的胯间，惹来青年倒吸一口凉气，紧绷着自己的腿根，就差没直接缴械投降。

“哥……对它好一点……”他皱缩着鼻子，望着半藏的脚趾沿着那些褶皱的纹路拨弄着他的性器，那里显然经不起这样调情般的撩拨，可能性很大的是下一秒他就会将自己的精液洒在滴落者号洁白无垢的床单上。

“我开始倒数了？”他的兄长向着他扬起了眉毛，“从五开始还是从三开始？”

源氏沉默着，在座钟敲响十二点的时分，他一把拉过半藏的腰胯狠狠的进入了他。

“很深？”

他反问道身下突然颤抖起来的人，吮吸着他们融在一起的汗水。半藏的身上总有散不开的硝烟味，一种无名无姓的催情剂，让他在性爱的颠簸中也能记起男人握住枪支时嶙峋的指节，露出一截的衬衫袖口包裹着腕间苍白的皮肤，他曾拖着那只手用尽全力般的吻它，将阴森的红色从他的指缝间一一啄去，它们是可笑又虚弱的，根本不该存在于这样的人身上。

源氏。

这很像一阵远处的风声，但却同样有着地声般深沉的底力，只有半藏会这样叫他的名字，舌根抵着上颚，模糊着、暗哑着，似乎怕丢掉他了一样。

“源氏……你慢点……”

“哥哥不知道，我一直都喜欢和你反着来吗？”源氏又一个顶胯，他几乎要把半藏操进床垫里，而年长的男人为此泄露出了这个夜晚的第一次呻吟。

“突然想起来，我们还是第一次在游轮上做爱。”

“……所以是该有个冰山撞上你的脑袋？”半藏咬着下唇，涣散的瞳孔再次对上了焦，他的眼角微红，慢慢划过一滴透明的液体。

“很好，那我要和哥哥一起死在这。”

一切又回到他们年幼时依偎在壁炉旁看的爱情电影，遥远的北方只有呼啸的风，近于满月的银辉亮光，男主角在冰河里化成凝固的孤星，源氏哭着鼻子，他那时的想法是，如果我是那个女主角，我一定会陪着他一起沉没下去。

“……你哭什么……”半藏慌了起来，他看着源氏的眼泪大颗大颗的滴落下来，虹膜里盛满了晶莹的泪花。

“我……我怕哥哥……咳咳！！”他卷曲着舌头的同时被自己的口水呛了一口，开始毫无形象的大声咳嗽起来。

真是狼狈极了，他的阴茎还在半藏的体内坚硬如铁，脸上却糊满了脏兮兮的泪痕，岛田源氏甚至想平躺在松木切割的棺材板里，顺着俄罗斯最明媚的湖泊飘到世界尽头。

“源氏你……”半藏有些尴尬的挪开了脸颊，“……你……是不是射了……”

“咳咳……对……对不起哥哥！”

“…………”

“真的对不起！”

在最后，源氏抱着枕头倚在床的一角欲哭无泪。

3

好吧，我走。

他说出这句话的时候比想象的轻松多了，只是轻轻的动了动唇瓣，将苦涩的末音吞进喉咙里而已。

半藏放下了枪，他从西装的口袋里摸索着什么，源氏看到他最后颤抖着拿起了一根被水染湿的烟，食指和中指禁锢着孱弱的烟尾点火，那时他的兄长刚愈二十，但下巴上冒出的胡茬和微白的鬓发已经略显扎眼，一层笼罩着他的自负与孤傲似乎终于土崩瓦解，剖离出这个形影孤悼的身影。

他最终还是一个人啊。

“我走了，哥。”

源氏并不悲伤，他拿出自己的打火机帮半藏点燃了那根湿透了半截的烟，火苗的外焰烫伤了他的拇指，带着一点钻心蚀骨般的疼。

“煤气灶的火还是点不开的话就多按着等几秒，冰箱晚上要记得关严实否则会漏电，书房的桌子上还有几张楼下面包铺的优惠券，记得要在你生日之前用掉它。”

半藏抽着烟，没有回答他。

他们曾经有过无数次争吵，振振有词的掩盖着内心的怯懦。源氏在难得一用的电子邮件里给半藏寄去特意丑化的肖像画，硕大的身体上只有恶狠狠的眼睛和高高耸立的恶魔之角，半藏看到后冷笑一声便堂而皇之的换掉了家门的锁，无情的将从酒吧归来，矗立在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的血亲锁在门外。

“我走了，照顾好自己。”

源氏自嘲般的笑了，即使到了这个时候，他还在奢望着那个男人能开口把他留下来。

房门在身后缓缓地合上，传来一声沉重的回响，逆旅状的人生在这里刻下了第一个节点，源氏顺着门框滑落下来，他突然想不起其他事情，无论是命运的假设还是多舛的过去，他都悉数遗忘，而他最后的愿望，是将自己的余生陷在陌生之地里行尸走肉的度过。

他突然听到一声呜咽，不是从自己的喉间发出的，而是来自于门的另一侧。

半藏在哭泣，他的声音从微弱一点点清晰，到最后已然是一声声接不上气的哽咽，他哭的那么伤心，就好像最终选择离开的人是他一样。

原来，嘲笑我是个哭包子的人自己也不好到哪里去。

源氏抬起头，摸到掌心潮湿一片，他以为那是自己的血，直到楼道里昏黄的灯光打落下来，他才意识到那只是几滴渺小到空白的眼泪。

天气好的日子总是想让人去远行或者爬山，或许还能在切尔斯基山上发现一些白垩纪留下了的岩石块，源氏年轻时是个喜好玩乐的人，但毕竟脆弱的肉体抗不过漫长的旅行，他纵然见过为了造建沟渠而不得不被挖空的河道，还有沿着夕阳前进着颠簸不平的山路，但灵雀的心从来就只属于极小的一隅，微雪晚霞或是苍崖绿苔，而他只是傻傻的觉得半藏在的地方，他就也应该在那里。

醒来的时候落地窗正朝着他明朗的敞开着，半藏倚在栏杆上望着湖面抽烟，他在用手机接着电话，嘴里说着一些俄语单词，卷着舌头，泯出一口白雾，他们应该快靠岸了，远处已经可以看到成片农庄和红色风车，而源氏还在抱着枕头傻笑，只觉得他的哥哥在逆光下狭促又认真的样子可爱至极。

“十年前我就和李德维奇说过他应该把他的侄子扔进臭水沟里让老鼠去啃他的尸体，而不是等到现在又掺进来一个局外人搅和的乌烟瘴气，说回来他们这次打算续订多少，真以为岛田会为他们的愚蠢买单？那张白纸黑字的最高额担保书应该狠狠的刻在李德维奇老头儿的老花镜上，那样或许————源氏！你在干什……唔！！”

半藏还没来得及喊出声他就被身后的人一把按在了栏杆上接吻，手机从他的掌心里掉落下去，直直的坠入湖心，被游荡许久的水怪衔到了藏着珍奇秘宝的洞穴里。

“一个早安吻，哥。”源氏抱起他的身子将他挤在自己与船栏之间，半藏紧紧的箍着他的脖颈，望了望身后平静无澜的湖水，黑发的青年朝着他不怀好意的微笑，他突然一个松手，眼看着半藏就要跌落到贝加尔湖湛蓝的怀抱里。

“源氏……！”他把惊慌藏在了眼眸深处，双手往前挣扎着摸到了灵雀结实的臂膀，而后者又重新拽过他的手单纯的笑着。他们曾经是有着如此相似的轮廓，连微笑起来都是一样的痕迹，直到悬崖与牢狱毁坏了最后一点信仰，岁月带来无可避免衰老的刻纹，但庆幸的是，在广阔的山川湖海深处，人们依旧心无旁骛的喜悦的活着。

“你是想让你哥哥死吗？”他愤怒的扯着年轻人的衣襟质问道。

“哥，怕不怕？”源氏向上咧着嘴角，他看上去倒是前所未有的开心着，“怕不怕死？”

语言在发酵，干硬的面粉糊成了块状涂抹在擦得干干净净的地板上。半藏肩膀颤抖，他似乎成为天地间唯一的归客，迷失在像海一样的阶梯里。

“怕。”他蠕动着嘴唇，垂下眼眸，“我怕死，源氏，怕的不得了。”

但我更怕的是失去你。

“那就好，哥哥，因为我也怕。”冒险家的话语是毒药，一针见血，滴滴入骨。

“所以我们要死一起，像杰克和露西那样，最俗套的爱情电影。”

“你是露西？”半藏怒极反笑，不知该摆出怎样的表情。

“我是杰克，一个存在在你生命里最大的冒险家，从遇见你开始就成了一段奇迹般的经历，而我唯一知道的是，在那个滴水成冰的夜晚，你最终会和我一起沉没到海里。”

末了，他拉起兄长的手，仔仔细细的在无名指的位置留下了一个吻。

“是谁教你说的情话？”半藏觉得心口的空间微微的膨胀起来，拢起了一个温热的形状。

“我自己学的。”

源氏笑的弯起了眼尾，他拉过哥哥的腰继续接吻。拥挤着的爱意离彼此更近了一点，它们手舞足蹈的生根发芽，抽枝长叶。游轮推开水波以一种漫无目的的姿态前行，注视着咫尺之余的萨满石在暮光和水面下折射出蓝色的边缘，野心家踩着石洼，他离预想的归途越来越近，而冒险者还在路的尽头开凿着死去的化石，看繁杂的经脉从石板的最下端延伸出去。

无数的因缘巧合，便在这时得以相聚。

END


End file.
